Stay With Me
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: AU. He wasn’t supposed to love someone he couldn’t have, but that didn’t make it any easier to walk away from her. CloudTifa, part 3/3.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stay With Me

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Sex, language, drama, and some angst.

**Word Count: **4577

**Summary: **wasn't supposed to love someone he couldn't have, but that didn't make it any easier to walk away from her.

_**Prompt: **__Final Fantasy VII, Cloud/Tifa: Secret sex - An affair to remember_

**A/N:** This fic was written for the _Are You Game_ community(there's a link in my bio page). I really tried, but it was nearly two weeks late, though at least I finished it, right? I want to give a special thanks to ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie for beta-ing this story for me, and for being there to answer my excessive questions and offering suggestions. This is a three part fic, and it's complete, so expect quick updates. He'd the rating peeps, please? And also, there's a lot of my signature drama in here so read at your own discretion. That said, please enjoy!

………

It seemed that every time she saw him, it became easier to tear off his uniform and in record time. Her skin seemed to be on fire as his fingers dragged over the bare flesh of her shoulders and down her back to the zip of her silky, expensive dress. She wouldn't have cared if he tore it off, but she had to remind herself that she needed the dress in one piece in order to return to the party.

"Tifa," he breathed when her lips dragged over his neck in a openmouthed kiss, down defined muscles, and over the flat plains of his stomach. Slim, nimble fingers worked his two belts off quickly and, with it, his zipper before slipping a hand inside.

"Cloud, we don't have much time," Tifa whispered, breathless and eager. "My mother, and her husband…"

"I know," he interrupted, grabbing her upper arms and pulling her back to her feet. "I just… since I saw you in that dress," Cloud whispered, pushing the shimmering, champagne hued material down her waist and hips, his hands finding her bare chest.

Tifa's breathing quickened even as her lips quirked into a pleased smile. "I chose it while I was thinking of you."

Blue eyes burned with desire, but he stopped, against his body's protests, to just stare at her. Her pale, beautiful face was flushed, coloring her cheeks in a rosy hue, and her eyes were shining with lust. Her hair was in disarray, but the silky tresses were soft as they brushed against his arm. His other hand moved up to brush against her cheek gently, lovingly. He pressed his forehead against hers, and Tifa moved forward to seal their lips together, her tongue sweeping over his bottom lip.

"It's getting harder and harder to let you walk away from me," he confessed.

Tifa's hands tangled in his hair as she moved in for a deeper kiss. "I feel that way, too. But we knew when we started this that it would eventually have to end."

Cloud buried his face against her neck and hugged her tightly. "Sounds like a bad fairytale. An impossible love," he said, smiling against her skin.

Tifa laughed softly and nodded. "You will always my knight in shining armor. But, Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"I really don't want to talk right now," she whispered into his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth and biting down gently until he shivered in pleasure.

His pants were still tangled on the tops of his boots as he pushed her up against the cool metal wall of the ShinRa exhibit room he had pulled her into earlier. The room was dark enough for their movements to not be picked up if someone stepped in, but he'd asked for a few favors called in and the cameras had been turned off for at least thirty minutes. They truly didn't have that long before people began to wonder where Tifa had run off to. Hopefully they would assume that she had gotten lost.

"I missed you," Tifa whispered against his lips, taking in his tongue with a long, sweet groan of pleasure.

"Missed you, too," Cloud replied, grabbing one of her thighs and circling his hip with it, spreading her to his assault. "It'll be rough because we have to rush," he warned her.

"I know," she replied, stroking his hardened flesh with practiced ease. Feeling warm liquid coat the pads of her fingers, Tifa squirmed, rubbing her pelvis against his. "Hurry."

He didn't need to be told twice, slipping an arm around her trim waist and lifting her until she was on the tips of her feet, he began to ease in. No matter how caught up he was in the feel and taste of her, he would never allow himself to hurt her, no matter how delirious with pleasure and desire he was for her. Her body welcomed him like a damp, tight glove, pulling him in, tantalizing.

Cloud groaned against her lips as she simply panted for breath, her body adjusting to his invasion. Then he began to move in slow, sure strokes, beginning to build her up. He pulled back to look at her as his hips steadily sped up, delighting in the way her eyes became half-lidded and her lips parted in pleasure. Her fingers dug deeper into his back, bunching over the standard SOLDIER Second Class uniform shirt, and Cloud wished he could've been able to press Tifa's naked skin to his own, but there truly was no time.

Dragging his leather gloved hand between her breasts, over her flat stomach, and down to where they joined, Tifa shivered and shut her eyes. Those strong, powerful hands had brought her to orgasm so many times that she had lost count. There was just something so appealing about having such a strong man treating her like a delicate crystal.

Tifa let out a surprised moan as Cloud stepped back and tilted her hips, making her back arch away from the wall. He changed his angle and created delicious friction at the same time. She swallowed hard, eyes wide now that she could feel the quick rush that usually came with release. Her breathing was hard and the look in Cloud's bright blue eyes was making her shiver. His own face was contorting in pleasure, teeth grit to keep his noises down, but he was just as close as she was.

"Oh, Cloud, I love you!" she half screamed at that final thrust and sweep of his thumb that pushed her right over the edge. She was only vaguely aware of his own quick breathing and the soft grunt of her name as he followed her, emptying himself inside of her.

Their breathing was quick and loud in the large, silent room, and Cloud wondered if Tifa was able to hear his thundering heartbeat in his chest. It always felt as if he were touching the heavens when he was with Tifa, but afterwards, it was even more painful to crash back to reality. She was only his in secret and if anyone was to find out about it, it would be the end of his career in SOLDIER and probably his life, too. He didn't care about either one, but the last thing he wanted was to cause Tifa grief.

Tifa wrapped her arms around him this time, hugging him as tightly as her slim body could muster. She smelled of cherry blossoms and sex, but above all, her skin had taken on some of his scent as well. "I don't want to go back to that stupid party."

"But your parents are there."

"Old man ShinRa is not my father," Tifa whispered. "He's only the man who married my mother and pulled us out of our peaceful lives in Nibelheim."

Cloud ran his fingers through the smoothness that was her hair and just listened, offering his shoulder and ear. "And if you spoke to your mother about us?"

"She'll just tell me that it's a passing fancy," Tifa said, her voice hardening in her anger. "I just… I don't know how it is that someone so… down-to-earth could've let herself be reeled in because of financial status. She had never been this way when my father had been alive."

"And now you have to live with Rufus ShinRa as your step-brother," Cloud said with a snort.

Tifa smiled. "He's not as bad as he tries to appear."

"I'll take your word for it," Cloud muttered.

"Well, you should," Tifa said haughtily. He broke into a low chuckle that had her body melting even more. She leaned for another kiss, but before she could even touch his lips, they were interrupted.

His phone beeped somewhere in the tangle of his pants, and Cloud ducked to dig through his pockets. _'She's been reported MIA. Get back here now!' _The message was from his mentor and best friend, who had graciously offered to keep guard for him and Tifa. If the situation had been different, Cloud would've showed it to Tifa and they would've had a laugh over it, but things were dangerous enough with them being together. Tifa was a princess from a powerful family, and despite Cloud being a Second Class SOLDIER—on his way to becoming a First—he was… a nobody.

He knew that old ShinRa would never allow Tifa to marry someone from an unimportant town and with no actual fortune or power behind his last name. It also didn't matter that Tifa wasn't his daughter, ShinRa would use her to establish ties with only the most important of people.

"We have to go. They're looking for you," Cloud whispered.

Her eyes were luminescent in the darkness, and it hurt him to the core to see tears begin to fill them. "Can't we run away together?"

He almost smiled, but he couldn't bring himself to allow that small fantasy to take root in his mind. "They'd hunt us both down. Not just your step-father, but the whole of ShinRa," Cloud replied, dressing her as if she truly needed the help.

Tifa watched him quietly, feeling something tighten in her chest as he slipped her gown up her legs and hips, diligently returning her back to normal. She had to adjust the bust of her dress herself, since the bra had been built into her dress, but she accepted his help when he turned her around to pull the zipper back up. Tifa smiled when she felt the press of his lips between her shoulder blades, loving and warm.

When she turned around, she wrapped her arms around his neck for a last time. "I need to tell you something," she whispered.

Cloud nodded, but then quickly straightened his own clothes and pulled her deeper into the room, towards the elevators. "I heard someone coming," he whispered as the doors closed and they began to rise. "I wish we could've had more time to spend alone," he said, blue eyes full of longing, even when they had just finished making love only minutes before.

Tifa nodded and smoothed her hands over her dress, hoping that she didn't look too out of sorts. "Cloud… I—"

The door suddenly opened and Tifa was yanked out by her best friend. "Teef, they're looking for you! Let's go to the ladies room before going to see your mom and Mr. ShinRa. You look like you were mauled by a wild animal."

"Aerith," Tifa said in relief, turning apologetic eyes to Cloud. "I'll see you at the party?"

Cloud nodded and watched her rush off with the green-eyed brunette. As Cloud rounded the corner that led towards the room that had been transformed for the party at ShinRa headquarters, he nearly ran into his own best friend. "Zack…"

"That was close. Where's Tifa and where the hell were you?" Zack asked urgently. "I don't understand why you didn't want to tell me!"

"I was showing her the exhibit hall," Cloud muttered with a shrug.

His friend's blue eyes narrowed in speculation. "A personal tour, huh?"

Cloud's cheeks colored in embarrassment, but he offered no comment to his friend as they stepped back into the party. He followed Zack over to where ShinRa was talking to his wife heatedly, and narrowed his eyes when he saw the worried look on her face.

Zack put on a happy grin on his face and cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. ShinRa, I just saw Tifa with my girlfriend Aerith. They were both heading to the ladies room. They said something about girl talk and that was why they disappeared."

"You know how the girls are," Tifa's mother said with a smile, looking at old ShinRa.

"Well, go and get her. We will be making the announcement shortly, and she _will_ be present," he said, turning and walking away without addressing the two other men.

Cloud frowned, but he and Zack excused themselves from Tifa's mother before walking towards the bar. "Hey man, you know you're my best friend, right?" Zack asked.

Cloud nodded once. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, this thing with Tifa is going to end bad. If you had a chance to get away with it, I wouldn't worry, but I don't want ShinRa to _take_ _care of you_," Zack said quietly. "It's dangerous to be involved with Tifa."

"I know that," Cloud bit out, taking a glass of dark, amber liquid with ice. "I just… can't bring myself to leave her. She's the one, Zack."

Zack sighed heavily and offered no other comment. He had been honest with his best friend and that was all that he could do. If Cloud decided to keep on this affair with Tifa, he would either end up with a broken heart, stripped from his SOLDIER rank, or worse, dead. He sent a half-hearted wave towards his own former mentor as Angeal stepped in with Genesis, and then watched as Sephiroth walked over to old man ShinRa.

Cloud stood and let the bitter alcohol wash over him, his eyes trained on the main door of the party hall. His eyes zeroed in on Tifa as she finally stepped back in, Aerith by her side and her mother behind her. She looked just as beautiful as she had before their interlude, and not a hair on her head was out of place. All three women walked over to where Sephiroth was standing, and Cloud felt a burn of jealousy begin right in his gut when the General pressed a kiss to Tifa's hand. He felt his ego surge when he remembered that those hands had been on specific parts of his anatomy only minutes ago.

ShinRa summoned a waiter over with glasses of sparkly—and expensive—champagne, handing them over to his wife, Tifa, Sephiroth, and Aerith; the latter giving Tifa a confused look. Tifa's eyes were trained on her feet and she looked pale. ShinRa called the attention of the whole room and raised his glass. "I would like to welcome everyone this evening, and tell you that my wife and I appreciate you coming out to celebrate our ten-year anniversary. I want to toast to my wife, and to our children, because they _are _our children," he said, looking at Tifa pointedly. "And to more years to come."

Tifa clanked glasses with those closest to her, but she was beyond irritated over ShinRa's words. He had never even been a good father to either Rufus or his older brother Lazard, much less her. Everything was always a farce with her step-father.

"That is not the only reason why we are celebrating," he continued, his thick face curling into a serpentine smile.

Tifa felt her breath leave her in a choked gasp, and her eyes darted up to look at Sephiroth. He stared down at her uncomfortably, but offered no comment. She turned back to her step-father and felt dread fill her chest when she saw Cloud standing behind the old man in the distance, near the bar. _I'm sorry, Cloud_, she thought inwardly, bracing herself for what was coming. This was _not_ supposed to happen. Sephiroth could not have possibly gone behind her back and asked old ShinRa for her hand in marriage.

"I would like to officially announce the engagement between my beautiful daughter and the honorable General Sephiroth!" ShinRa said in a booming voice.

Clapping and cheers broke out all around them, but Tifa's gaze could not leave Cloud. It didn't leave him when he asked for another drink and downed it in one gulp, nor when he stormed out of the room, Zack going with him.

"I did not believe he would do this," Sephiroth murmured.

Tifa just nodded, averting her eyes from him and taking the champagne like water. "Did you ask him for my hand in marriage, without me there?" she asked quietly.

Sephiroth gave her a blank look. "I mentioned marriage to him and he was very much ready to part with you. I did not tell him I wanted to become engaged _now_. We don't know each other."

Tifa felt a surge of gratitude towards the man she had once believed was an egotistical war machine. His frequent visits to her home and family had showed her that he was a grounded human being with feelings. She had started to consider him a friend, but nothing more. She wanted to cry and scream, but instead she took another glass of champagne from a waiter and decided to drown her sorrows for this whole situation another way.

………

She had pretty much forgotten how long she had been pacing. She was agitated, hurt, but more importantly worried that Cloud was blowing her off because he wanted to end things between them. Tifa hadn't spoken to him since the night of the party and that ridiculous announcement that she and General Sephiroth were engaged, and that had been over a week ago. Cloud hadn't answered her calls, or any of her messages, and mysteriously, Zack had made himself scarce, even for his own girlfriend.

Tifa had gotten wind that a group of Second and Third Class SOLDIERs would be arriving back from a mission, and it was almost a certain thing that Cloud had been one of the most important SOLDIERs with them. She had found out by overhearing Rufus talking to his Turks about it, and she would've thanked her step-brother if it wouldn't have given her relationship with Cloud away.

She had successfully broken into Cloud's apartment and had been waiting for him long enough to have had a chance to toe off her sneakers and pull off her jacket. She'd have even snooped around in his kitchen to discover that the man knew nothing about good nutrition. All he'd had in his refrigerator was a box of old take-out, flat mineral water, and some molding bread.

She'd had no trouble with invading his privacy since they had been lovers for quite some time now, but she felt out of place in the silence and emptiness without him. There were no personal pictures, though Tifa knew that he kept a picture of her in a frame in his bedroom.

The jingle of keys alerted her to his presence as she sat in the dark, her legs tucked under her, and with her facing the door as it opened. He didn't click on the light, but he closed the door with very little noise, a tired sigh reaching Tifa's ears. She watched him from the dark side of his living room, the moonlight streaming in from his windows making his hair look almost white. As he moved towards his bedroom, he paused and looked in her direction.

"How did you get in?" he asked, only a sliver of surprise making it into his tone.

Tifa shrugged, aware that he could see her quite clearly in the dark. "I have my ways." The silence between them was thick, but Cloud made no move to walk away or to tell her to leave. She sighed; it was going to be up to her. "You've been gone for a week. And you haven't answered my phone calls."

He grunted and finally moved into his bedroom, turning on the light there. Tifa nearly growled angrily, but she stood and followed him. "I get that you're mad, but you have to give me a chance to explain what happened!"

"There's nothing to explain," he replied, sitting on his bed to unlace his boots and pull them off. "You're engaged to General Sephiroth. I mean, why else would your step-father announce that unless you had already accepted?"

Tifa watched his face, his features, blank, but his movements spoke of quite fury as he jerked off his uniform belts and pauldrons with near violence. "Do you honestly believe that I would accept a man my _step-father _wants me to marry? Especially after all of the times I reassured you that I love only you?"

Cloud stopped the violent removal of his uniform and turned to look at her with eyes only slightly wide. "You didn't accept to marry him?"

She tried to keep up a strong front, but his lack of trust in her was something painful. Tifa shook her head and bit her lip. "Of course I didn't," she replied darkly, forcing the tears back.

"Why didn't Sephiroth stop him? It's obvious that he believes that you accepted to marry him."

Tifa shook her head and forced herself to not slap Cloud for what he was saying. "ShinRa has had him over a few times, but I didn't think—I didn't know why," she said, eyes filling with angry tears. "He _never_ asked me to marry him, and I never accepted. My step-father just handed me over without my consent."

Cloud was angled away from her, his shoulders taut and hands clenched. "You've being seeing him and you didn't think to tell me? Well, shit, Tifa! I know that you only search me out for sex, but I at least expect us to be honest with each other!"

She was in front of him faster than he would've thought, and then he felt the stinging pain of her fist against his jaw. He only stumbled back a step, his body built tough, even against a martial arts expert like Tifa. When he straightened to look back at her, the tears had broken free and were trailing down her cheeks.

Tifa sidestepped him and hurried towards the door, the hurt far superior than her anger. Before she could fully step out of his room though, he had grabbed her wrist and whirled her around and into his arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" he whispered, pulling her stiff body against his chest.

"You know—you _know_ that it's not just sex," Tifa breathed into his shoulder, voice muffled.

"I do. I'm just fucking tired of this situation and of not being enough for you."

She pulled away from him at his words and shook her head. "The only one who things he's not enough is you. You already know that I would leave everything behind for you."

"I won't ask you to do that," Cloud replied, cleaning away her tears, blue eyes sad.

"Cloud, I'm not going to roll over and accept this farce of a marriage between me and Sephiroth. I don't love him. My step-father cannot control my life the way he is controlling this city!" Tifa said, exasperated.

Cloud pulled off his gloves and dropped them onto the pile where his belt and boots were resting. He ran his knuckles across her cheek and didn't push her away when she stepped closer, her lips slanting against his and her tongue slipping into his mouth in a wet caress.

It was always the same, and it had been since the beginning. Tifa wasn't a woman who took no for an answer, and she always got her way. They had known each other as children, and she had been the one who had left first when her mother had remarried. He had subconsciously followed her, using SOLDIER as an excuse to be in the same city as her, but to his surprise, he had risen in rank quickly with the help of his best friend, Zack, and his mentor, Angeal.

He had run into Tifa one afternoon, at the ShinRa building when he had been required to remain there to teach other cadets the basics of sword combat. She had been walking with her step-brother, both flanked by Turks, and she had been as surprised as he to see him. He had uttered a quiet hello before walking into the elevator. She had searched him out after that day, and she had found him. After countless lunch dates at the small deli down the street, their attraction had reached a boiling point. And now, here they were, unable to go out in public and with him deciding every week that it was the best course of action to end their hidden relationship.

Cloud pressed his forehead against hers, his breathing quick. Tifa's eyes met his and held, her hands squeezing his shoulders before pulling him into a hug. "I don't want to be married to anyone but you," she said quietly.

"Maybe it'll be better if you marry this guy. He'll be able to offer you more than I ever could," he said seriously.

Tifa pulled back and shook her head. "You can't be serious." Cloud remained silent. "You would seriously be okay with watching me walk down the aisle to marry another man! Because I'll make you watch, Cloud!" she nearly yelled.

Cloud stepped back and shook his head. "You're not that heartless."

"Then how can you honestly believe that I'll be happy with marrying another man?" she asked, voice choked.

Cloud couldn't understand why he was so intent on pushing her away. It wasn't for himself, because he obviously didn't care whether he ruined his life for being with her. Then why? His thoughts froze when her lips pressed to his again, her hands beginning to play his body the way only Tifa knew how to do. And as always, he responded in kind and without any resistance. Her mouth felt heavenly on his body, and when it was his turn to explore her, he did so like a thirsty man finding an oasis.

She was everything he needed in his life to survive.

…

Laying on her side, facing away from Cloud and towards the wall, Tifa remained silent a long moment after they had fallen away from their passionate embrace. Cloud had yet to say something to her about their previous argument, but Tifa had no doubt that it wasn't over yet.

Even though it was shattering a part of her to even say the words, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I'll marry him if you can honestly tell me that it's what you want."

Cloud sucked in a breath as if he had been punched right in the stomach. "How can you ask me if it's something I truly want?"

"I already told you that I'd leave everything for you. Why isn't it enough?" Tifa asked, his hot breath tickling the back of her neck.

"I can't offer you all that you have gotten used to in the last ten years with your step-father. I want… I need to do better to be with you," he whispered.

Tifa sat up and began to pull on her clothing in a rush before she turned around and hit him again. "Have you forgotten that I grew up as a country girl? Cloud, you seriously need to take a look at my room at the ShinRa mansion. I only have what's necessary and I only accepted for my step-father to pay for my education because my mother nearly begged for me to do it!"

"Tifa," Cloud said, getting to his feet and searching out his boxers.

"I'm not asking for luxuries, Cloud. I'll even run a bar if I have to, but I'm convinced that we can make it if we're together," she said, turning pleading eyes towards him.

When he remained silent, staring at her with sorrowful eyes, she let out a laugh that was half sob. She finished pulling her top over her head and raced out of the room, grabbing her shoes and escaping as fast as she possibly could.

Cloud didn't follow her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **Sex scene, so if you don't like or can't read, please jump ahead!

**Word Count: **(Excluding A/N) 4544

**A/N: **Wow, thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews: Seelenspiel, shinobinaraku, serenbach, mom calling, Kohryu, cloudlover2989, , vLuna, and .. You're all so awesome for commenting and I'm sorry I couldn't get out replies but I caught a cold recently and I have a few other projects pulling my attention. Still, I appreciate each and everyone one of your words. Also, again a big thank you to Valk for looking the fic over!

Now here is the next chapter, and it'll probably incur the wrath of many of you, but just know that there will be a happy ending, so don't kill me just yet. That said, please enjoy!

I always seem to forget this… **Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction. I am making no money off of them.

…………

The next few days of her life felt like a personal hell, far worse than it had felt after Cloud had found out about her forced engagement to Sephiroth. Her mother hadn't been able to get her to leave her room, and it made Tifa herself angry that she was acting like a heartbroken teenager. The next person to visit her, after her mother and _Rufus_, was her dear step-father.

"Get up. Sephiroth is here," he said in his authoritarian tone.

"Must I remind you that I'm not Rufus? I don't answer to that tone," Tifa said, calm. She was laying on her side, staring out of the window and the rain falling in torrents.

"Hmm. Would you prefer it if I begged you to get up?" he asked, darkly amused.

"I'd prefer it if you stayed out of my life," Tifa replied, eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"I'm tired of seeing you moping around the house like a ghoul. Get up to see to your fiancé. If you don't, I will authorize for him to come see you here. You look like you haven't brushed your hair in days," the man said before walking out.

Tifa sneered to herself. She _had_ been bathing regularly, but she couldn't deny that the old man's way had worked—him poking at her vanity. Tifa sat up slowly and reached for her hair brush, sifting through the long strands quickly. Then, for a moment she just sat there, staring down at the brush in her hands, hating that her life had been reduced to a false engagement and getting her heart broken by her true love. She grit her teeth and stood, unwilling to release anymore tears.

She was not a pathetic crybaby! If Cloud didn't care enough to leave his life behind the way she would have done with hers, then maybe he wasn't worth it. Checking her reflection for a second, Tifa was content with herself—though not with the slight circles under her eyes—and marched out of her room.

She found Sephiroth waiting for her in the sitting room, looking uncomfortable and slightly annoyed with her mother and her rapid chattering. Tifa smiled at his narrowing eyes and cleared her throat. "Mom, would you mind if I took him away for a moment?" she asked.

If Sephiroth had been any other man, he would've jumped to his feet, but he was the famous General, admired by all, and he gracefully got to his feet and bid her mother goodbye. Tifa led him through hallways until they stepped into the greenhouse where her mother kept her most precious blooms. The clear walls and ceilings were being washed by the rain and the sky was still dark, promising never ending rain. "I'm sorry about my mother. I think she's been a fan of yours for a long time," Tifa said after a moment, leading Sephiroth over to a bench by the table her mother used for her work.

"That is… fine," Sephiroth said dryly.

Tifa smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I believe that we need to talk. I was away on a mission for the last two weeks and therefore I wasn't able to come to visit you sooner. Tifa, I understand that your step-father is a man used to getting his way, but if you say the word, we can both speak to him about this. We can call off this engagement," he said, serious.

Tifa stared at his handsome face, at those bright green eyes and knew that Sephiroth would probably be a good husband to her, but… she wouldn't be a good wife to him. She wouldn't love him; her heart would always belong to another man and that wasn't fair to a man like Sephiroth. He was giving her the out she had wanted, she realized. But Cloud still wouldn't take the chance to be with her. Not while he kept thinking he wasn't good enough.

"I…" Tifa hesitated.

"You don't need to make a decision now. I would like to continue courting you," Sephiroth said.

"Sephiroth," Tifa started, swallowing hard before continuing. "I know that there is no love between us. I don't want you to hope for something more from me."

"Is there someone else?" he asked her, serious.

Tifa remained quiet.

He cocked a silver eyebrow. "Your silence is all the answer I need."

"And that doesn't bother you?" she asked, frowning.

"To be honest, I don't want a wife, but your step-father seems to believe that if I am a married man, my image will continue to be a positive one for the ShinRa company," he replied flatly.

"Then this marriage isn't something you want either?" Tifa asked, hopeful.

He shook his head with a smirk. "I am not marriage material," he said, chuckling lightly.

Tifa laughed with him and nodded. "Well, at least you accept it," she replied, feeling a bit at ease with the General more than she ever had before.

"I must take my leave," Sephiroth said, getting to his feet and taking her hand in his. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles and gave her a very small smile. "Whatever you decide, I will abide by."

"Thank you," Tifa said, grateful. "I think you're the first person in a long time who takes my opinion into consideration."

Sephiroth merely inclined his head before he was gone, leaving behind a mix of his spicy scent and the perfume from the flowers around them. Tifa sighed to herself and leaned back against the bench, considering Sephiroth's words. This was what Cloud was asking of her. To be stuck in a loveless marriage, with a man who didn't want to marry and would only do so to keep up a certain image. He wouldn't try to be a husband, he would just be a man who spent a minimal amount of time with her and then run off to do ShinRa's bidding, fighting wars that weren't his.

Tifa shook her head. If Cloud wasn't willing to fight for them, then what did she have to lose?

………………

"Strife."

Cloud paused before entering the training room and turned at the sound of that commanding voice. "Sir?"

Sephiroth approached him, a black portfolio in his hand. "I need you to report to the first floor. Your assignment for today is to guard watch."

"Sir, I was ordered by Captain Hewley to report to the training room. The Kalm mission—"

"—Can wait. I will let Angeal know that you have been reassigned for the day," Sephiroth said before walking away.

With a resigned sigh, Cloud took the elevator down to the first floor lobby, feeling slightly peeved. Having interruptions like this usually meant that he had to follow around someone important for a couple of hours, keeping the person safe. He was so close to getting promoted to SOLDIER First Class, he could feel it, but that wouldn't happen until after the Kalm mission. This afternoon excursion was a setback.

"I don't understand why we need a guard. I go out by myself all the time and—"

"Tifa?" Cloud asked, feeling as if a bucket of ice water had been poured over his head. Both her mother and Tifa turned to look at him in surprise, and Cloud cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Mrs. ShinRa. Miss Lockhart," he corrected.

Tifa's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing. Her mother on the other hand, smiled. "Oh, the little Strife boy! I saw you around at the anniversary party, but I didn't get a chance to say hello," she said kindly.

Cloud managed a wan smile and nodded. "I am to accompany the both of you today," he said, keeping his eyes on Tifa's mother and away from Tifa herself.

"Wonderful. We should get going because we don't want to be late to the appointment for Tifa to get fitted for her wedding dress," the older woman said, taking Tifa's arm and pulling her out the door.

Cloud forced his legs to start moving and his heart to stop its painful beats in his chest. After all, he had been the one to force her hand, and he hadn't contacted her at all in the last three weeks. The drive was a relatively short one towards the upper district, and through it all, Tifa said nothing to either her mother or to him. And once they were inside of the boutique, her mother was the one doing most of the talking.

"This type would look beautiful on your form," her mother said, showing Tifa a magazine.

"The neckline is too low," Tifa replied, glancing over at Cloud, who had remained silent and standing by the door. "What do you think, Cloud? Would this dress look good on me?" she asked, holding up the magazine and showing him the picture.

Cloud glanced at it for a second and then looked away. "The neckline is too low," he repeated in a quiet voice.

"You see?" Tifa asked her mother.

"Fine. But the design of the dress is beautiful. I'm sure you can get it altered so that the neckline isn't so low. Come along to the back, darling, so that they can take your measurements," her mother said.

Tifa walked towards the back room and Cloud followed silently, all the white surrounding them making him antsy. He stared out of the window, into the city while Tifa stood on a raised area, standing still as she was measured from head to toe. Though her eyes remained on the large clock over the door, she couldn't help but watch Cloud as he stood as still as a statue. They hadn't said a word to each other in three weeks, and even when she was the one who searched him out each time, this time had been different. She had stayed away and waited, but Cloud had not even called or sent her a note. She'd remained in her engagement with Sephiroth, and her mother had started the preparations for the wedding at old ShinRa's insistence.

An hour later, it seemed that the people working around her were done measuring and asking her opinion on various cloths and silks. Tifa's head was beginning to pound, and her mother's excited chattering wasn't helping. When they arrived back at ShinRa HQ, only her mother stepped out of the car.

"Would you be a dear and take Tifa home? I will be staying to have lunch with my husband," she said, waving at Tifa. "Don't lock yourself into your room the same way you've done these last few weeks. Go out with your friends. Live!" her mother said before walking away.

Tifa had reddened in annoyance and anger at her mother's words. She had just given Cloud the knowledge that she had been miserable without him.

Cloud just nodded and got back into the car—_like a good chauffer_, he thought acidly. He still wasn't happy that he had been forced into babysitting Tifa instead of training for his mission. He eyed her through the rearview mirror and bit the inside of his cheek; he wasn't going to be the one to speak first. He was angry, but he had no right to be because he had been the one to walk away from their relationship.

Soon enough, he found himself pulling the car up the driveway of the massive ShinRa home, getting out and attempting to open the door for her. Tifa was having none of that and opened the door for herself, starting up the steps and towards the main door. "We need to talk," she said, motioning for him to follow.

"I need to get back to HQ," Cloud said simply.

Tifa didn't turn to look at him. "I'm sure Sephiroth will understand if you take longer to return."

She hadn't meant to say it to spite him, but her words had come out in a cool tone anyway. Cloud grit his teeth and followed her, eyes narrowed. She led him to her room and once he was inside, she slammed the door shut but didn't turn to look at him.

Cloud heard the long breath she released and, before he could even think it through, found himself standing behind her, his nose nearly buried in her hair. "I've been miserable, too."

Tifa closed her eyes and felt her heart skip a beat at Cloud's words. "Then why didn't you come back?" she asked softly.

"I thought it was better for the both of us if I stayed away."

She turned finally, their noses bumping together and their eyes meeting. "Well, it's quite obvious that it's not what's best for the both of us. I don't—I _can't_ live my life without you, Cloud."

He brought his gloved hand up to cup her face and let out a deep sigh. "Maybe after I'm promoted to First."

"It'll be too late. I still have a chance to break off the engagement now. If we wait, it'll be worse. I have to know if you're in this with me, Cloud. My mother and step-father are planning the wedding as quickly as they possibly can," Tifa said with a long sigh.

"And Sephiroth?" Cloud asked, his eyes darkening.

"He's a good man," Tifa replied in a quiet voice. "He gave me the chance to get out of this, but… you weren't there." She briefly explained her conversation with Sephiroth a few weeks before.

Cloud's blue eyes searched her wine colored ones and he reached up to hold her face between both his hands. "I love you. No matter how far away I may be and even if we're not together. Remember that."

Tifa frowned at his words and forced herself to not question him. There would be time enough for that later. Now… Now he was here and she wasn't going to let him go without a fight. Tentative, she pushed her lips against his, nibbling on the lower one with gentle teeth, her eyes wide open and focused on his. When she brought his lip between her own and sucked, Cloud's eyes darkened with heat and he was the one who took the next step and sealed their mouths together, taking her lips like a desperate man.

Tifa's eyes slid closed and she winced when her back slammed against the door, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She had missed him so much the last few weeks that now that he was pressed against her, she realized that she had felt as if a vital piece of her had been missing. Why couldn't he see that?

Her lips released from his with a smack, but his mouth was on her neck and traveling lower, one of his gloved hands popping the button of her jeans and pushing her simple top higher. "Bed," Tifa gasped, having enough mind to lock the door before Cloud pulled her away and carried her to the center of her room.

The rough material of her jeans scraped against her sensitive skin as Cloud jerked them off quickly. Her panties followed and before she could do more than utter his name, his mouth went the same way her pants had. Tifa's loud gasp echoed around her room, and she shut her eyes as he caressed her most sensitive spot with lips and teeth. His tongue felt a little rough, but the pleasure was shooting through every part of her body. Her hands twisted in the sheets, her eyes scrunching closed as he began shove the pleasure higher and higher. And then he stopped.

Tifa's ragged breathing froze and her eyes opened in confusion. Was he seriously going to just stop?! "Cloud…" she nearly whined.

His smug little smirk entered her line of vision, as did his naked body. "Yes, Tifa?"

Instead of answering, she grabbed a handful of blond spikes and pulled him into a kiss, her nerves calming when she felt his hard muscles slide against her soft body. She broke away with a small moan, his body sliding into hers with familiar ease. Everything quieted down, even her breathing, and all Tifa was aware of was the feel of Cloud inside her, the sky blue of his eyes, and his heartbeat thundering against hers.

Never before had she felt so complete, and Tifa feared that she would never feel that connection with anyone else. This was a type of love that would last forever, even if Cloud decided to walk away from her in the end.

………

"I'm cheating on the man that is going to be my husband."

Great Goddess—she didn't know _what_ had possessed her into saying that, but it was too late to take it back. The damage was done, and she could feel Cloud stiffen and begin to draw away from her. "Cloud, I didn't mean—"

"You're right. I made myself forget that you're engaged. I'm sorry," he said, getting to his feet and finding his clothing.

"It's okay because I don't love him."

"It's not okay, Tifa. You _accepted _to marry him. You said he gave you an out, and you didn't take it. I won't hold that against you, but I won't turn you into that type of person either. I won't make you a cheater," he assured her quietly, unable to meet her eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Tifa whispered, unable to keep the quiver from her tone as she sat up in her bed, wrapping the sheet around herself to ward off the chill Cloud's body had left behind.

"I'm getting transferred to the base in Junon," Cloud replied, finally meeting her eyes and seeing the complete heartbreak in them. The Kalm mission was another thing entirely, but the base in Junon would put the sufficient space between him and Tifa. "Sephiroth is a strong man, and even though he may not love you, he will expect fidelity. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of me," he said, desperate for her to understand.

Tifa simply nodded, her long hair cascading to hide her face as she folded her knees to hug herself. Cloud felt his heart break even more at what he kept doing to her. He sat on the side of the bed and lifted her chin with a finger. She looked at him solemnly. "They wanted you to have a change?"

Cloud shook his head, sending blond spikes over his own eyes. "I requested the transfer myself."

She couldn't hold in her tears then, and they rolled slowly over her smooth, white cheeks. His fingers caught them carefully and brushed them away. Tifa sighed and shook her head, making sure that his gaze was on hers. "No matter what you say, you keep coming back to me, Cloud. We're meant to be, even if you don't believe it yourself."

"Everything is against us, Tifa," he said, checking that he wasn't missing any personal belongings. He stopped before opening the door and turned to give her a sideways look. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy."

Tifa looked away from him and the only indication that he had left was the quiet click of her door. Falling back against her pillow, Tifa shut her eyes and more tears squeezed out. Her pillow smelled of Cloud, but his spot was beginning to cool and she felt cold in more ways than one. There was a part of her that hoped that he loved her too much to move so far away, but another part of her was scared that he would go through with it. _There's still time_, Tifa thought inwardly. She just didn't know what to do to make Cloud see that they could be happy together if only he allowed himself to fight for the both of them.

………

"You're looking a little green."

Tifa nodded and forced herself to smile. "I woke up feeling a little sick," she admitted to her best friend.

Aerith touched her forehead and frowned. "Well, you don't have a fever. Maybe it's wedding day jitters?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes, that's probably it."

Five weeks had passed like sand slipping through her fingers and she hadn't been able to convince Cloud that they should be together. Any note she sent through Zack for Cloud was returned, or Zack would tell her that Cloud had thrown it away without reading it. She had run out of options and even though she had _some_ influence for being ShinRa's step-daughter, she hadn't used it to try to get into the ShinRa building to look for Cloud. It would be entirely too dangerous and there was a chance that Sephiroth or old ShinRa would find out.

Though it disappointed her that Cloud hadn't tried to contact her, Tifa convinced herself that it was because he was on a mission. She knew that there were missions that ran from one week to an entire month or more. That _had _to be the reason why Cloud hadn't even called. She could trick her heart into believing that, but her mind was an entirely different matter, and it was telling Tifa that Cloud had well and truly ended things between them the last time they had been together. The preparations for the wedding had been completed and no one had asked either Sephiroth or herself if they were okay with the wedding date.

A short while ago, the make-up artist had arrived and had started with Tifa's nails on the day of the wedding. Her hair was next, but Tifa was starting to feel nauseous and her breakfast was making a return trip. She jumped out of the chair she had been sitting in and made it into her bathroom just in time. Aerith followed in after her and held back the long strands of Tifa's hair while her friend wretched painfully.

Tifa flushed the toilet and stood to wash her teeth, still looking pale and sick. Aerith gnawed on her lower lip in worry and wondered if she could ask the question without having Tifa fly off the handle. "You're pregnant," she blurted instead.

Tifa glared at her through the mirror. _"What?"_

"Have you missed a period?" Aerith countered.

"Yes, but I usually do when I'm stressed—"

"When was the last time you and Cloud…?"

Tifa shook her head and paced in front of the sink her brain going through the possibilities. For the love of… They hadn't used protection that last time they had been together. This couldn't be happening! She was about to marry another man, and Cloud had practically disappeared! "I—"

"Should take a pregnancy test first," Aerith said in worry. "I'll be back in a little bit. Let the hair stylist begin to work on your hair."

Before Tifa could say anything else, Aerith was gone in a flurry of auburn curls and pink. Tifa could feel the panic building in her chest. She couldn't possibly marry Sephiroth if she was having Cloud's baby! But the ceremony, the guests, and the General. What would she say to everyone?

Despite what Aerith had said to her about letting the hair stylist continue to work on her hair, Tifa stayed holed up in her bathroom, millions of possibilities and problems racing around in her mind. Of course being a mother freaked her out, but if it was Cloud's baby… Just that little fact made it all better. Even if Cloud decided that being with her still wasn't worth it with a baby in the picture, she would make it on her own.

"I'm back!" Aerith called outside. She walked into the bathroom with a frown on her face and gave Tifa a look. "I thought I told you to let them work on you? What if it's a false alarm and all you have is a stomach flu?"

"I can't continue pretending that today is something I'm looking forward to!" Tifa hissed in annoyance.

Aerith nodded. "I know, but I think it's too late for you to try to call off the wedding. Tifa, you should've done that weeks ago."

Tifa got to her feet and nodded. "I know. It's unfair of me to do this to Sephiroth now."

"Take the test. I'll wait outside, and once we know the results, we'll see where to go from there, okay?" Aerith asked, giving Tifa's shoulder a squeeze.

Tifa took the paper bag from her friend and waited for her to walk out before taking out the box inside. She'd never taken a pregnancy test before but it didn't seem terribly difficult to use. After some awkward fumbling and trying to steady her shaking hands, Tifa finally set the test on some tissue paper and washed her hands before letting Aerith in.

"What will you do if it's positive?" Aerith asked quietly, leaning back against the sink.

"Find Cloud to tell him. This is his baby, too."

Green eyes softened. "Do you think he'll be happy to know he's going to be a father?"

"I hope so," Tifa said, her voice catching on a quiet sob. She accepted Aerith's comforting squeeze and they stood together for the three minutes that were necessary for the test. When it was finally time, Tifa nearly dropped the little stick more than once. "I—I don't think I can look."

Aerith grabbed the stick with the tissue paper and looked at it. She turned bright eyes to her best friend since high school and gave her a sad smile. "It's positive."Tifa felt her knees knock together and she would've fallen onto them if Aerith hadn't helped her to sit on the toilet. "I… Goddess—what am I going to do? I get married in a few hours!"

"We can go to ShinRa HQ now," Aerith said quickly, a smile beginning to bloom on her face. "You can tell Cloud before it's too late!"

"What if he's not there?" Tifa asked in a small voice.

"Let's just worry about one thing at a time," Aerith said, pulling Tifa out of the bathroom, ignoring the other people in Tifa's room.

"Where are you going?" Tifa's mother asked as they began to race down the stairs.

"I have something really important to do, mom. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes," Tifa said, feeling her blood begin to pump as she and Aerith sped up their walk. "If he doesn't care?" Tifa asked Aerith once they were inside her car.

Aerith smiled. "Cloud has loved you for a long time. He's just scared that he'll ruin your life and that's why he's been staying away. But he talks to Zack, and well, Zack talks to me," she said with a mischievous grin. "All he needs is a little kick in the right direction."

"More like a _big_ kick in the ass," Tifa muttered, opening the window and relaxing in her seat as she felt her stomach protest the movement. She placed a careful hand over her still flat stomach and smiled. A baby. Cloud's baby… Even with the wedding looming over her, Tifa found that a spark of happiness was taking bloom in her heart with the news. All she had to do was talk to Cloud and tell him about the baby. It would all be easy… right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Word Count: **4723

**Warnings:** Some language.

**A/N: **First off, I want to thank: mom calling, Heroineofearth, Stryper, v-Luna, cloudlover2989, shinobinaraku, serenbach, CLOUDxTIFAforever, and Fabi-chan. I'm sorry that I haven't gotten any replies out, but I'd like to clear up a few things.

One, I discussed this with Valk and we both agreed that Tifa was acting selfish and a bit spoiled. Hopefully she'll make up for it in this chapter, which is also the last one. But she's not the only one at fault because Cloud, despite feeling inferior to her, is walking away and breaking both their hearts; he's taking the easy route and walking away from their relationship. Anyway, I'll leave you all to judge for yourselves, and hopefully the ending is to everyone's liking!

…………

Zack watched quietly—a first for him—as Cloud finished packing up his things to move to another city, far away. "Are you sure this is the only thing you can do? I mean, I can talk to Angeal and Seph and tell them you've changed your mind!" Zack said after a long moment of silence.

Cloud shook his head and looked around his bare apartment, only the sparse furniture remaining. "You know I can't do that. Tifa is getting married today, and I can't be here when it happens."

"You're an idiot, man," Zack muttered angrily.

The blond glared. "I'm an idiot for not hanging around, watching the woman I love marry another man?"

"No, you're an idiot because you didn't have the courage to fight for her. She would've left everything for you and you threw it back at her," Zack said with a shake of his head.

"What do you care? You were the one who warned me to stay away from her, that she would be trouble and heartbreak." Cloud grabbed his duffel bag and walked out the door.

Zack followed without a word, but once they were back at HQ, which had been at a walking distance, he stopped his best friend. "At least leave her a note!"

Cloud sighed. "I already thought of that."

Zack merely sighed and nodded, punching the up button for the elevator. He didn't want his friend to go, but he knew Cloud could be as stubborn as a Chocobo—which was ironic because he _looked_ like one. "But—you said it yourself that she doesn't love him and he doesn't love her. Can you live with yourself knowing that you're sending her into a loveless marriage? I know that if that were Aerith, I wouldn't just hand her over to another man on a silver platter."

"Well, she isn't Aerith, and I'm not you. You're a SOLDIER First Class, and I'm just a Second," Cloud said, anger beginning to taint his tone.

"What the hell does that matter?" Zack asked, beginning to lose his cool, too.

Cloud refused to reply his question and remained sullenly silent. He didn't bother to turn when Zack let out a long, irritated breath. They reached the roof after only one stop in the SOLDIER floor, and both Zack and Cloud stepped out onto the helicopter pad. There were Turks already readying the chopper. Angeal and Sephiroth were standing a few feet away, waiting for them.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ceremony?" Zack asked Sephiroth.

"There's still time," Sephiroth said. "I wanted to see Strife off."

"Sir?" Cloud asked, keeping his eyes lowered.

"You were one of the best cadets. I expect that this next mission will go as planned, and afterwards, after recommendation from both Angeal and Zack, you will be considered for promotion," Sephiroth said.

Cloud's eyes widened. "T-thank you, sir," he said, torn between feeling hate and admiration for the man in front of him.

"I hope you settle in quickly," Sephiroth said before walking towards the elevator.

Cloud figured that it was the closest thing to a goodbye and a 'good-job' from the great General Sephiroth.

Angeal shook Cloud's hand and offered a pat on his shoulder. "Good luck, boy. Make us proud."

"Thank you, sir. I will," Cloud said before he turned to look at Zack. His friend had a blank look on his face, but the blond could tell that he was still angry at him. "Zack…"

"I hate goodbyes," Zack muttered, interrupting him.

"We'll see each other again," Cloud said, trying to lighten the mood. He really didn't want to leave his friendship with Zack so tense. He was having enough trouble with trying to ignore his heart attempting to jump out of his chest to race into Tifa's hands… "I'll miss you," he muttered.

That did the trick and it made Zack's mask drop. "Take care, man," he said, pulling Cloud into a short, choking hug while simultaneously rubbing his knuckles over the blond spikes roughly.

Cloud shoved him away with a small grin and saluted, making his way to the helicopter and getting in before shutting the door. He sighed to himself and swallowed back a tranq to help with the motion sickness as the helicopter began to rise. Thankfully the pill was ShinRa issue and worked almost immediately. He gazed down onto the landing pad on top of the building just in time to see the elevator doors open and see Tifa emerge from them. She raced towards the spot where the chopper had been in, but Zack stopped her, pulling her into her arms as Aerith hugged her from the other side.

Cloud could see her mouth moving, probably begging him to come back, but it was too late now. He shut his blue eyes and leaned his head back, gritting his teeth against the pain that had roared back to life in his chest. Today she would marry another man; today she would stop being his.

…………

"You look beautiful."

Tifa had cried herself out on her return trip back to her home in Aerith's car, but she could feel that soon there would be more tears. There was only so much that make-up could hide and the make-up artist was beyond irritated with her for ruining her face three times already with the waterworks. Now, they were both standing in the backroom of the church, waiting for someone to let Tifa know that it was time for the farce to start.

"I should talk to Sephiroth before we walk down the aisle. I can't go into this marriage and try to pass this baby off as his," Tifa said, staring down at her gloved fingers.

Aerith didn't dispute Tifa's decision because she agreed with her. This was not a secret worth keeping from such a powerful man. "Do you want me to go and ask him to come here?"

Tifa nodded, but before Aerith could move from her perch on an antique designed settee, Sephiroth stepped through the ajar door, looking highly uncomfortable in a suit. The brunette paled at the sight of him and had to lean back against a chair when she felt faint. Aerith was at her side within seconds, but Tifa thanked her and asked her to leave.

"I'll be outside," Aerith whispered.

Tifa nodded and hugged her before she walked away. She focused her attention on Sephiroth and forced a smile. "Don't believe in bad luck?" she asked, looking from his suit to her dress.

"There's no such thing as luck," he said with a smirk, green eyes glittering.

"I have—something to tell you," Tifa said, pausing to reign in her emotions and keep herself from panicking.

"I know," Sephiroth said, inclining his head once.

Tifa frowned. "You… know?" she asked, confused.

"I had tried to figure out who it was that you felt for so deeply, but you maintained your secret well."

Tifa felt her throat close up and she pressed a shaky hand to her throat. "Sephiroth, I—"

"Do not feel intimidated," he said in a low voice. "Strife has transferred, abandoning you and your secret."

Tifa began to blink rapidly, trying to relax her breathing. "You know?"

"About the child? Yes. I didn't mean to, but a few seconds ago, I heard you talking about it with your friend." He paused. "I know that this may not be what you want to hear, but I would be willing to marry you, and give that child a last name, but… I can think of something much better to offer you: your freedom."

Tifa walked over to him, her white dress—and she felt so out of place because of it—swishing around her. She took his gloved hands in hers and raised teary eyes to meet his green. "But… What if this ends up hurting your image?"

"That's not something you should worry about. But what will _you_ do after this?"

Tifa shrugged. "I wasn't able to tell Cloud about the baby. If he wants nothing to do with us… I'll find a way to raise this baby on my own. I barely found out today that I was pregnant," Tifa said quietly.

"The child will be your freedom, whether Strife is with you or not," Sephiroth said in a quiet tone.

"What about _your_ freedom?" Tifa asked. "My stepfather has no power over us, and it's about time that we showed him that."

"I've always enjoyed the peace that Wutai can provide," Sephiroth said thoughtfully, a smirk curling at his lips. "They also have a form of sword fighting that has always appealed to me."

Tifa smiled a little brighter and nodded. "Then go."

Sephiroth brushed his fingers over the back of her cheek. "I can request for Strife to return."

Tifa squeezed his arm and gave him a sad smile. "He'll have to return on his own."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then he will never know what he will miss out on."

…

She left her stepfather's home—with the wedding dress on her bed—and took only clothing and her savings. After Sephiroth had left her room, Aerith had offered to help Tifa find her way someplace far away from Midgar. She had settled on moving to Kalm, where everything was peaceful and there was no ShinRa. She'd managed to buy a small house and get herself a job at the small, local school working with the youngest children during their art time. She had decided to prepare to raise her child as best she could, on her own, and without anyone to rely on. Her neighbors were sweet people and often invited her over to either lunch or dinner, and a nice, little old lady had begun to knit her baby clothing.

The scandal of both she and Sephiroth breaking their engagement had been a big one, and a lot of tabloids had painted her as the bad guy and the one who had broken Sephiroth's heart. He had called her a few days after and had told her that he was not the emotional man some reporters had tried to turn him into, and that as long as she was fine, he was as well. He had informed her of what little he had heard of Cloud and that had been that he would be on a mission in Gongaga for a few months.

Tifa had entered her second trimester a few weeks back and there was now a noticeable bulge where there had been only toned skin before. The doctor in Kalm had told her that everything was developing quite nicely and that all she had to do was eat healthy, take her vitamins and not stress herself in order for her baby to be strong and happy.

It was after her doctor appointments when she was more emotional and prone to tears, and it honestly didn't help when she brought out the letter that Cloud had written to her, which Zack had delivered a few minutes after the blond had gone. It broke her heart all over again every time she read it, but for some reason she just couldn't stop herself. It was the affirmation that Cloud had loved her and would always love her, even when he thought himself unworthy of her. "Fool," Tifa whispered; she didn't know whether she was addressing herself or Cloud.

The creases on the letter were beginning to wear from the many times she had opened it, but she had refused to tape the small tears. Rubbing a gentle hand over her stomach, Tifa's eyes started from the beginning.

_Dear Tifa,_

_I know that you may not fully understand my reasons for leaving without saying goodbye, but it's best this way. I can't stay in Midgar, watching as you marry another man, even if I was the one who pushed you to do so. Despite feeling like the luckiest man on this planet for having someone like you, I never felt adequate enough to give you everything you would want. I know you don't want luxuries, or gil, but I had wanted to be able to have something substantial to offer you. A Second Class SOLDIER is a few steps higher from a grunt, but not nearly enough. _

_I'll be a First Class soon though, and you're right, Sephiroth is a good man. You will marry him and find a way to love him with that great heart that you have. I'm just sorry that I had to break it to get you to see that we weren't meant to be. I'll never forgive myself for that, or for having to leave you this way. I don't want to turn you into a woman who cheats on her husband, or a person who breaks her word. I love you, Tifa, and all I have ever wanted is for you to be happy. We'll leave what happened between us as an affair to remember many years from now. Be happy for the both of us, Tifa. Goodbye._

_Yours,_

_Cloud_

How could she have been happy with another man, knowing that Cloud was miserable? _What the hell was wrong with him?_ she asked herself angrily. The next time she saw him, she'd give him a piece of her mind and… and… Well, she didn't know what else, but she would see him sooner or later. A part of her would hate him though, if he wasn't there for the birth of their baby.

Dropping the letter over the small coffee table in front of her, Tifa put a hand over her face, feeling the tears begin to leak again. She really hated pregnancy hormones. It made her far more emotional than she regularly was. The ring of her phone startled her, and Tifa grabbed it without checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Tifa, this is Zack. You need to come to Midgar as soon as possible."

"Why? What happened?" she asked, feeling her heart rise to her throat.

"It's Cloud… He needs you."

………

She had very nearly fainted after Zack's call, but for the sake of her child, Tifa had controlled her emotions and had taken a ride on an airship that belonged to a friend. She arrived back in Midgar in record time, her pregnancy making her nauseous throughout the whole flight, but she didn't stop for anything until she was standing in the ShinRa building's medical wing; in the lobby, to be exact.

"Tifa!"

She turned, her eyes settling Zack's easy smile and kind blue eyes. "I'm glad you're here," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Where's Cloud? Is it bad?" Tifa asked, returning his hug half-heartedly.

Zack pulled back and gave her a guilty look. "Aerith nearly beheaded me when I told her what I had said to you. She said something about not upsetting pregnant women. I'm really sorry about that, Tifa," he said seriously.

"I'm fine, but please tell me if he's okay," Tifa said urgently.

"He was attacked by a powerful monster. His leg was impaled, but he's been healed. It'll take a little longer for the nerves to mend properly. He won't be able to return to Junon or go on any missions for at least a week. I called you because I figured this was the chance that you needed to tell him about the baby," Zack said, guiding her down a long hallway.

Tifa let out a long breath and touched her stomach. She looked at Zack and smiled. "He won't know what hit him."

Zack chuckled. "He was always happiest when he was with you, despite whatever other nonsense he may have said. He needs you in his life."

"Here?" Tifa asked, waving toward the closed door they had stopped in front of.

He nodded. "Bring him home, Tifa."

"I'll try," she said quietly, grabbing the edges of her coat to cover her baby bump. She then opened the door as soundlessly as possible and stepped inside.

Cloud was lying back in his bed, apparently sleeping, with a serene look on his face. Tifa approached him slowly, resisting the urge to run to his side and kiss him. The wounded part of her wanted to walk away and show him that she didn't care, but she would be lying to herself. Despite Cloud walking away from her—from them—she couldn't ignore the way her heart was beating faster in her chest. Standing next to his bed, Tifa brought her hand up to lightly brush his golden spikes away from his eyes.

That single touch was enough to rouse him, and his eyes opened a sliver, groggy but that familiar blue that she had missed so much. "…Tifa?" he asked in confusion, his hand moving up to touch hers.

She took her hand back and nodded. "I was worried about you," she said, voice light.

"What are you doing here? Who told you I was here?" he asked, his features shifting into a frown.

"Does it really matter?" Tifa asked, tone turning cool. "Are you that much of a coward and you wouldn't have even called to tell me that you're in Midgar?"

"Sephiroth—"

"Has nothing to do with you and me," Tifa interrupted.

Cloud looked away from her, shaking his head. "Go back to your husband, Tifa. I don't know who called you, but you shouldn't be here."

"Well, unfortunately for you, I'm not a big fan of doing what I'm _ordered _to do. If you don't want to talk to me, fine. I won't walk to you, either. I'll just sit here and mind my own business," Tifa said, pulling over a chair and sitting down. She turned on the TV in the corner and put on the news, completely ignoring Cloud for the next half-an-hour.

Cloud watched her as she kept her eyes on the TV and many times he caught himself, about to ask her how she was, or how Sephiroth was treating her. Was she happy? Did she love the General now? "Tifa…"

She had wondered how long he would be able to take the silent treatment. "Yes?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I appreciate you coming to see me, but you should go," Cloud said sadly. To his dismay, tears began to fill her eyes and roll slowly down her cheeks. "I—Tifa, I'm sorry."

She stood, shaking her head. "Fine. If it's really what you want, I'll leave you alone and you'll never hear from me again. But before I go, I think you should know one thing."

Cloud sat up, his hands itching to reach for her, but he stubbornly kept them clenched and at his side. His leg was beginning to ache, but it was nothing he couldn't deal with.

"I didn't marry Sephiroth," Tifa said rapidly, wiping away her tears with her sleeve.

"What?" Cloud asked, stupefied.

"We called off the wedding on the day the ceremony was going to take place." She sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter, right? It's good to know that you're okay, Cloud. Have a good life," Tifa said before walking out of his room.

Cloud stared after her in surprise, his mind warring with his heart as she walked away from him. He had thought he had been leaving her behind to marry a man who would protect her, and… she had been alone all of this time? She had surely had to deal with her step-father's wrath and the media as well. _Damn it,_ he cursed inwardly, wincing when he shifted his legs to touch the ground and stand up. He grit his teeth against the pain and nearly toppled over when his leg nearly gave out on him. The doctor would be angry at him for probably damaging his leg further, but that didn't matter now.

He made it out of his room in a few wobbly steps, and just as Tifa was closing in on the elevators. "Tifa!" Cloud called.

She whirled around, staring at him for a few seconds. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Cloud sighed. "For walking away." He paused and watched her as she stood in silence, down the hall. He really didn't want to make this a public conversation. "Will you come back to my room?"

Tifa hesitated before beginning to walk back toward him. She did not enter his room though, but she stood a few feet away and watched his every move carefully. "Why didn't you do it?" he asked her.

"Because I didn't love him, and he didn't love me. Neither of us wanted that marriage," Tifa said, running a hand through her hair. "But what do you care, Cloud? You walked away."

"I walked away because I wanted you to be happy!" Cloud said, frustrated that she still couldn't understand his reasons.

"Life without you in it will never allow me to be happy!" Tifa yelled, her voice echoing down the hallway, stopping a nurse who had been about to enter another room.

"We should return to my room," Cloud said, taking her elbow and pulling her a little.

Tifa struggled to push away his grip, and in the process, her coat opened to reveal the red top that molded to her curves and stomach, enhancing her baby bump. Cloud gaped, and Tifa self-consciously pulled her coat closed.

Cloud opened and closed his mouth a few times out of shock, trying to come up with something intelligent to say, but the last thing he had expected himself to say left his mouth. "Is it Sephiroth's?"

It was Tifa's turned to start in disbelief, but it was quickly followed by fury _and_ by the sharp sting of a slap. From any other woman, he would've barely felt it, from Tifa, it actually hurt a little. "I can't believe you, Cloud. Why? _Why_ would I sleep with a man I didn't love and didn't marry?!" she yelled again.

"You mean… the baby is mine?" Cloud asked, falling back against the wall and feeling as if the air had been knocked right out of him. "I think I need to sit down."

Tifa hovered in worry, forgetting her anger as she watched Cloud limp slowly back towards his bed, his hand holding onto various things in order to not stumble. "Of course the baby is yours. I can't believe… Wow… I never thought you'd be the one person who would hurt me the most."

"I'm sorry," Cloud said seriously. "I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you're not married and that we're having a baby."

Tifa's eyes snapped to his. "_We're_ having a baby?" she asked him slowly.

"Yes." Cloud looked straight into her eyes, something seizing in his chest. "You… are going to let me see this baby, right?"

Tifa bit her lip and looked away from him. "Cloud, you walked away from me. How can I possibly trust that you won't walk away from our child if you get an idea into your head that you don't think yourself a good enough father?" she asked him, somber.

Cloud swallowed hard, staring down at her stomach. "I… I remember what it was like to grow up without a father. I want to be there for this baby. I want to be there for you. I'm a First Class SOLDIER now," he said in a low voice.

"And this makes you worthy of me in your eyes?" Tifa questioned, stepping closer.

"Yes."

"Cloud, to me, you were_ always_ worthy of my love. It was something I wanted you to see from the beginning," Tifa murmured, reaching hesitant fingertips to brush over his cheek.

Cloud's fingers closed around hers and pulled her closer so that she could stand between his knees. "Can I…?" he asked, his eyes darting to her stomach.

Tifa nodded, feeling her heart beat painfully in her chest. His hands were careful as they settled over her stomach, over the place their son or daughter was growing. He placed a hand flat against the upper curve of her stomach, a look of wonder crossing his face.

"Do you know what the baby will be yet?" he asked quietly.

"Not yet. But… at my next doctor's appointment, she can tell me," Tifa said.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, eyes bright and shining in his face.

She shook her head and his face fell. "Cloud, you're stationed in Junon, and I've been living in Kalm."

He entwined their fingers over her stomach. "Can we compromise?"

Tifa looked at him in curiosity. "Come back to Midgar?"

"Live together here in Midgar, or… get married and live here in Midgar?" Cloud asked, her fingers tightening around his in surprise. "Damn it," he muttered, staring down at his bare feet. "That's not how… I always imagined I'd have a ring, and now I've ruined it—"

He was silenced by the press of Tifa's lips against his, her taste like something he had unknowingly been craving for months. She drew back, and the tears were back. "Hey…" Cloud trailed off, smoothing away the tears with his thumb.

"Pregnancy hormones," Tifa said with a watery laugh. "Cloud, all I wanted was you. All I wanted was to be with you this whole time. I just—you need to give me some time to regain the trust I had in you. But… I wouldn't be opposed to having a small ceremony with just Zack and Aerith present."

Cloud's smile was a wonderful sight to behold because of its rarity. "Zack had been hounding me to transfer back. I don't know how long it will take though," he said, rueful.

Tifa sighed. "I think we can ask for a favor."

"From Sephiroth?" Cloud asked skeptically.

She nodded. "He feels bad that the media painted me as an evil woman who broke the great General's heart. I think he'll be able to expedite the transfer if I asked him to."

Cloud was a bit unwilling to ask Sephiroth anything at all, but if that meant being closer to Tifa and their baby as soon as possible, then it really didn't matter who she asked. "I guess we could do that. Zack didn't sell my apartment the way I asked him to, do you want us to live there while we find a bigger place?"

Tifa's hands cupped his cheeks, and she leaned forward until the swell of their baby pressed lightly against his chest. "Are we seriously doing this? Finally?"

"Yes. I'm sorry it took me so long to just… feel adequate enough for you."

Tifa leaned in to kiss him again, her fingers combing through his golden hair. "Just promise me you will never walk away again," she pleaded.

Cloud sighed. "I promise, Tifa," he assured her, his hands circling her waist as their lips sealed together once more. "Will you stay with me for a little longer?"

"I'd love to," Tifa replied, watching him as he scooted on the bed until he found a good position for his leg. He then patted the space next to him with a small smile. Tifa pulled off her coat and slipped into the bed, curling up into his side and wrapping an arm around his waist. His arms were so familiar and warm that her eyes quickly began to droop.

This was the man she had been willing to give up everything for. He was a wonderful, tiring, pain in the ass, but she wouldn't have him any other way. He loved her just as strongly and he was willing to be there for her and the baby. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too. It was like a piece of me had died when I walked away," he said honestly. Cloud let out a deep sigh and listened as Tifa's breathing became even, her eyes fully closing, their baby safely between them. He relaxed back into his bed and curved his arm around Tifa.

A part of him still felt like he didn't deserve her—or their baby—but he had made a promise to her to never again walk away, and he would keep it. He would work hard, provide for them, and love them both with every fiber of his being. Cloud pressed a gentle kiss to Tifa's temple and smiled to himself. Today was the start of a new life and he was not going to waste it.

…

…

…

…

Before I go, I do have to say that before this story was completed, I had started to write something entirely different for this prompt. Thanks to Valk's awesome help with that one, too, I will hopefully find some time to finish it and post it soon. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and thanks for reading!


End file.
